1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle structure, and more particularly to a bicycle saddle and a bicycle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles are often used as transportation, leisure or fitness purposes. As a means of transportation without extra energy consumption, the bicycle has a green, environmentally friendly transportation title. The rider can enjoy the surrounding scenery during slow riding, achieving leisure and pressure releasing effects. In addition, a sporty bicycle can achieve the fitness purpose through high speed riding.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional nose-shaped bicycle saddle X comprises a seat portion X1 and a nose portion X2 forwardly protruded out of a center of the seat portion X1, the seat portion X1 is used to support the rider's hips. However, the seat portion X1 has no buffer parts, which will cause the rider discomfort during long time riding or when riding on the bumpy road. In addition, although the nose portion X2 provides stable supporting points to the feet of the rider, the nose portion X2 will become an obstacle to the feet during slow riding, which will also cause the rider discomfort. In order to overcome these problems, another conventional bicycle saddle without nose portion is developed, however, such a saddle cannot provide a stable point of application to the rider during high speed riding. It is thus obvious that the above-mentioned saddles cannot meet the needs of different riders, the rider has to replace different kinds of saddles according to different requirements, which is inconvenient and will cause extra costs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.